


TMSFEmslash February 2020

by orphan_account



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: During Canon, F/F, Femslash February, Ficlet Collection, Post-Game, Spoilers, minor characters not tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 29 generally cute/fluffy ficlets using the prompts for FEmslash February 2020. Ships will be Kiria/Tsubasa and Ellie/Tsubasa.
Relationships: Kurono Kiria/Oribe Tsubasa, Oribe Tsubasa/Yumizuru Eleonora
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. breathe (Kiria/Tsubasa)

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do a FEmslash February for a few years and hopefully it will work out this year! Since the prompts work so well for TMSFE and I've just finished my playthrough of Encore, I thought what a chance to write a bunch of f/f for TMSFE!

It had been a beautiful moment, a confession backstage at the end of their first duo concert followed by a sweet kiss. Well, it should have been, but now Tsubasa was hyperventilating, her eyes wide, her mouth gaping open, and her chest heaving. Kiria tried her best not to panic; the last thing she wanted to do worsen Tsubasa’s state.

“Tsubasa?” Kiria said quietly as her fingers lightly brushed against Tsubasa’s left cheek. “It’s okay. Just concentrate on breathing.”

Tsubasa nodded. Kiria brought her arms around Tsubasa’s waist and pulled Tsubasa close, so that Tsubasa could feel Kiria’s heartbeat. Kiria hoped maybe her own steady heartbeat could help calm Tsubasa’s rapidly beating one, that her warmth could ground Tsubasa and convince Tsubasa to return to reality.

It took a minute, but finally Tsubasa returned Kiria’s embrace. Into Kiria’s neck she murmured, “I’m so sorry… I’m so happy…”

“Me too,” Kiria replied, tightening her hold on Tsubasa. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“I’m sorry I almost passed out after you kissed me,” Tsubasa continued, burying her face into Kiria’s shoulder now. “It’s so embarrassing…”

Kiria chuckled before pressing her lips to Tsubasa’s hair, softly. “It’s fine. Just remember to breathe next time.”


	2. laughter (Ellie/Tsubasa)

Ellie had just left Hee Ho Mart after picking up a magazine to share with Tsubasa when she heard Tsubasa’s voice coming from the alley. They were supposed to meet up outside of Shibuya 106, so why was she hearing Tsubasa here? Wait, was that Tsubasa crouched down and talking to a cat? Was Tsubasa “purring”? Ellie clutched her stomach and bent over, unable to stop herself from laughing.

“Ellie!” Tsubasa exclaimed once noticing that she had company. When Ellie was unable to stop her laughter to reply, Tsubasa whined, “Stop laughing at me.”

“I couldn’t help it,” Ellie replied once she composed herself. “You were so cute, meow.”

“Meow?” Tsubasa replied with wide eyes. Her face was just like that of the cat behind her. The cute combo went straight to Ellie’s heart.

“Oh my god. So cute.”

Tsubasa grumbled. “Then why don’t you show me how to do it better?”

“Of course! Learn from the best, meow.”

Ellie crouched down next to Tsubasa and took Tsubasa’s hand. As Ellie tried to teach Tsubasa how to purr without being cute (it was very hard), they lost track of time and place, forgetting about their shopping trip and whatever crowd might have formed behind them. They might have missed their “date”, but Ellie wouldn’t say she was disappointed. After all, now when Ellie “purred” at Tsubasa, she could trigger that cute blush. Though Tsubasa would eventually find a way to counter it, for now Ellie would enjoy this new trick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> could not resist referencing Tsubasa the cat whisperer


	3. freeze (Tsubasa->Kiria)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The focus of this one is on Tsubasa's feelings for Kiria, so I denoted it Tsubasa->Kiria though it is not necessarily unrequited here (it's left up to you to decide).

Tsubasa forgets sometimes just how greedy she is for anything Kiria. She’s “friends” with Kiria now (more than friends?) and not only that, she gets to see her up close every day, works with her, sing and dance with her, observe her wielding her mirage master powers with ease and yet…

Sometimes Tsubasa thinks she would like to feel that cold gaze, the one Kiria has before she unleashes her freezing cold magic. Just once, Tsubasa wants to feel that gaze, that intensity for Tsubasa and on Tsubasa alone. It would probably freeze her to death, but it would be cruelly beautiful…

So when it happens, when in the middle of a battle Tsubasa is suddenly devastatingly combed by their enemies and is barely managing to stand, when that cold gaze is briefly turned on to Tsubasa (oh how cold it is!), she thinks wow it is so beautiful. If she were to die here…

“Tsubasa!”

Tsubasa is about to respond but the gaze has turned away. The ice storm has been summoned, causing destruction on those foes who had hurt Tsubasa. It is burnin and freezing, whipping and piercing. The message is clear. “How dare you hurt Tsubasa!” is what Kiria declares with her eyes, her song, her magic. A moment later there are no more enemies in sight.

“Tsubasa! Hang in there!” Itsuki has rushed over to heal Tsubasa while Kiria has taken Tsubasa’s hands, hold them tight.

“Thank you…” Tsubasa manages with a smile before closing her eyes. The last thing she sees is Kiria’s smile in response. Well, maybe this wasn’t the best situation to find something beautiful, but that smile… That smile was much more beautiful. Tsubasa wants to see it again, so she opens her eyes.

Everything about Kiria is beautiful, especially that smile…


	4. shine (Kiria->Tsubasa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vaguely post-game. This time it's Kiria thinking about Tsubasa.

Practice was going well despite the warm studio temperature. While Kiria cooled herself off with a cold Amrita Shower, Tsubasa was wiping off sweat off her skin with a towel. Kiria couldn’t help but watch and appreciate. Tsubasa was working really hard today too; it was taking all of Kiria’s effort to keep up.

Tsubasa was just… incredible. Over this past 6 months Tsubasa went from an unknown to a top idol. It was hard to imagine the inexperienced, anxious, clumsy girl reaching here so quickly. Yet at the same time Tsubasa had this natural shine that was undeniable. She had a true and honest heart. She really meant every word when she said she wanted to work harder and do her best to make people smile…

Kiria worked hard too. She knew she deserved her own spotlight, yet standing next to Tsubasa, she felt like she also wanted some of Tsubasa’s light to shine on her, to share…

“Ah, Tsubasa…”

“What is it?”

“I…” Kiria lost all words as Tsubasa’s smile hit her with full force. What could Kiria say? She had never been good at expressing her feelings. Singing helped, but those were other people’s words. Kiria wanted to say something that was hers only, but she was lost. She could only look away, her cheeks heating up. “Never mind.” She missed Tsubasa’s look of disappointment.

When practice resumed, Kiria shelved her earlier, silly thoughts. After all, no matter how bright Tsubasa shone, Kiria wasn’t going to lose!


	5. key (Kiria/Tsubasa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-game established relationship. I made up everything about Kiria's living situation since I don't think it's described in canon anywhere?

Tsubasa grumbled as she checked the time. It was 6 PM and the last thing she wanted to do after a long afternoon of filming was squeeze into the rush hour trains. From this location it would probably take at least an hour of packed trains to get home. If only they could have used green screens instead for today’s filming! Tsubasa was tired and hungry and contemplating whether she should just find a nearby café, buy a sandwich, and space out when Kiria tapped her arm.

“Why don’t you come to my place?” Kiria suggested.

“Your place?” Wait, Kiria was inviting Tsubasa to see her place? They had been “dating” for a few months now, but they hadn’t really spent time together outside of work. This would be the first time… Wait, wasn’t this moving a bit fast?

“Yeah, I live around here.” Kiria didn’t seem concerned, at least.

A garbled mixture of syllables came out of Tsubasa’s mouth as she excitedly nodded her head. She was going to see Kiria’s place! The place where Kiria slept and bathed and… Tsubasa needed to stop her thoughts right there or she would explode with nerves… The fact that Kiria was holding her hand wasn’t helping much to calm her heartbeat…

It might have only a 5-minute walk from the area they filmed to Kiria’s place, but the whole time Tsubasa was thinking up all kinds of fanciful scenarios. She was in the middle of imagining the two of them cuddled on a couch when Kiria stopped in front of a door.

“We’re here.”

Already? When Kiria opened the door, Tsubasa stepped inside and remembered something. “Ah! I feel like I should have brought a gift.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Kiria replied with a laugh as she slipped out of her boots. “Sorry it’s so sparse. I barely spend any time in here.”

Tsubasa took a quick glance around the place. All Tsubasa saw was a small couch facing a small TV, a desk with a laptop on it, and a small bookshelf crammed with CDs that Tsubasa would definitely ask about later. “Oh, that’s fine. It’s better than me, still living with my parents.”

“Well, I guess…” Kiria sank down on the couch. Tsubasa joined her a few moments later. Ah, Tsubasa could feel herself just melt into it. 

“I mean you get to do whatever you want, right?” Tsubasa continued. “No one to yell at you to study or stop watching videos or…”

“Videos?” Kiria raised an eyebrow.

“Um…” Tsubasa blushed. “Idol performances. You know, for reference!”

Kiria laughed. “Ah, Ayaha told me about that.”

“Ayaha!” Tsubasa groaned.

Kiria switched the conversation to food, reminding Tsubasa that she was starving, and after deciding they were too lazy to do a restaurant, the two went to a nearby conbini and grabbed some take out. Tsubasa was fine with this; in Kiria’s place they could sit close to each other and Tsubasa could rest her head on Kiria’s shoulder without anyone batting an eye.

Unfortunately time didn’t stop for this impromptu “date”. Tsubasa was awakened by her phone pinging with a message from her mother wondering when she would return home. Despite how warm and cozy she felt right now, Tsubasa knew she had to go home. She needed to get fresh clothes at least for work tomorrow.

While Tsubasa straightened out her clothes and fixed her hair, Kiria disappeared to her bedroom. Tsubasa was already putting on her shoes when Kiria returned with something small and metal in her hand for Tsubasa. “Here’s a key.”

“A key?” Tsubasa frowned. Why was Kiria giving her a key?

Kiria nodded. “For here.” She smiled. “You can stop by any time.”

“Wh-what?” Tsubasa sputtered. “Kiria, I…”

Kiria frowned. “Is it too much?”

“No! I want to come over again!” Tsubasa exclaimed. She fumbled with her keychain until she finally managed to slip Kiria’s key next to her house key. “I’ll just bring extra clothes and snacks and we can do a sleepover.”

Kiria smiled. “I’d like that a lot.”

“And also…” Tsubasa looked up at Kiria’s lips. “We can—”

Kiria got Tsubasa’s message and captured Tsubasa’s lips before Tsubasa could finish her sentence. It was just a brief press of lips but it was the perfect way to end the “date”.

“See you tomorrow!” Tsubasa said with a smile before stepping outside.

Kiria smiled back. “Good night, Tsubasa,” she replied quietly.

It didn’t sink in until Tsubasa was on the train that she had Kiria’s key. She had Kiria’s key! Was there anything better? Tsubasa wasn’t sure anything could top this…

Tsubasa made her way home, oblivious to the looks she received for the dopey smile on her face. Tonight she was walking on clouds, and nothing was going to bring her down.


	6. routine (Ellie/Tsubasa)

Practice for their new dance was not going well, to put it lightly, as Tsubasa bumped into Ellie for the tenth time and almost sent both of them crashing to the floor.

“Stop!” Barry screamed. He looked ready to tear his hair out. “What’s with you, Tsubasa?”

While Tsubasa sputtered apologies and Barry screamed in frustration, Ellie replayed the steps in her head. She realized that Tsubasa was messing up in the same place every time; she was reflexively trying to step left instead of right out of the spin. Since their choreography was basically mirroring each other… “Barry, I think we should switch places. Tsubasa will do better on the left since it’ll be more automatic for her.”

Barry scratched his chin. “What do you mean?”

“Well, Tsubasa’s cup and toothbrush are always on the left so like when we’re in the bathroom together…”

“Ellie!” Tsubasa exclaimed, her face bright red.

“I mean, it’s true!” It was routine now to keep Tsubasa’s stuff on the left and Ellie’s stuff on the right so they wouldn’t mix up… “Oh.” Ellie too blushed furiously upon realizing what she had revealed accidentally.

An awkward silence passed as neither Tsubasa nor Ellie wanted to say more and dig themselves into a deeper hole. Finally Barry broke the silence with a loud cough. “Ahem. That’s fine. Let’s have you two switch and start from the top again.”

At least Ellie’s idea worked, or else she could never look Barry in the eye ever again…


	7. sacrifice (Kiria->Tsubasa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in Ex chapter 2. One-sided feelings/unrequited.

“You aren’t going to say anything.”

“Hmm?” Kiria had been going over in her mind how she would sing “More than friends, less than lovers” while looking from afar at Ituski and Tsubasa. She faced Tharja with a frown.

“You’re going to sacrifice your feelings for her sake?” Tharja scoffed. “Didn’t think you were a coward like me.”

Kiria shook her head. Sure, whenever she looked at Tsubasa recently she had this fluttery feeling in her chest, but it was obvious to anyone with eyes that the one person in Tsubasa’s heart was Itsuki. Tsubasa had even admitted it out loud, and although Itsuki still remained oblivious, from that admission Kiria figured out how to sing that song.

“She’s loved him for years,” Kiria retorted. “How would I compete? Besides it’s probably just a passing fancy.” Well, she hoped it was.

“Not so fast, dear Kiria,” Tharja said, wagging a finger. “I’ve been with you for 5 years and you’ve never felt like this before.”

Tharja was right; this feeling was new but… “If I’ve never felt this before, then how would we know what it is?”

Tharja sighed. “Fine, be in denial. But I know you better than you know yourself.”

Later, after recording her version of “More than friends, less than lovers”, Kiria could admit that she would have liked to have experienced that fantasy of being lovers with Tsubasa, if even for just one moment. But some dreams never come true, no matter how hard you wish…


	8. pride (Kiria/Tsubasa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Kiria's final side story. It could technically be read as Kiria & Tsubasa just fyi.

Kiria had been nervous when Tsubasa had found Sir Gen on the couch. Of course Tsubasa knew about Kiria’s love for cute things after they trained together to sing and dance for that duet, but even still, Sir Gen was old and battered and rather “ugly”. Tsubasa, though, picked Sir Gen up with gentleness, as if he was a cute teddy bear.

“It’s embarrassing, isn’t it,” Kiria said as she received Sir Gen from Tsubasa. Kiria wanted Tsubasa to be frank.

Tsubasa shook her head. “Not at all! You should be proud of Sir Gen!”

“Proud?” That was an unexpected answer.

“Yes! He’s helped you through all these years and still looks like a badass,” Tsubasa insisted with her hands on her hips.

“You really don’t think it’s silly?”

“No, you’re the master of cool and cute!” Tsubasa declared. “Just like Sir Gen! A perfect match!”

Kiria blushed. Tsubasa saying it like that was so… “Tsubasa…” Maybe she could start to believe it. “Thanks.”

“Ah!” Tsubasa stumbled backwards. “Kiria thanked me! I can die happy…”

And there Tsubasa went again. Now who was being cute? Kiria laughed to herself while cradling Sir Gen close, happy that Tsubasa liked him too.


	9. melody (Ellie/Tsubasa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre-relationship, takes place after Chapter 4 and after Ex Chapter 2

Tsubasa was delighted to hear Ellie’s voice when she opened the door to the green room. It was always more fun to work with someone she really liked; ever since they had worked together on Sneeze Detective Maho Tsubasa had wanted to act with Ellie again. Especially now that they were closer… wait, was Ellie singing? Tsubasa tried to be silent as she approached Ellie but accidentally tripped while absorbed in Ellie’s rendition of “Feel”.

“Tsubasa?” Ellie screeched, quickly rushing over to help Tsubasa back onto her feet. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yes…” Tsubasa giggled nervously, her hand warm from Ellie’s grip.

“Well, don’t be so clumsy,” Ellie scolded. “What if you get hurt?”

Tsubasa blushed, looking down at their joined hands. “W-well, I heard you s-singing…”

Ellie’s eyes widened and she swiftly turned her away, dropping Tsubasa’s hand. “The melody is just really catchy. That’s all,” she stated.

“But you’re good at singing, Ellie!” Tsubasa exclaimed.

“Really?” Ellie turned back around and looked at Tsubasa with shining eyes.

“Yeah!” Tsubasa insisted. “I want to hear you sing more.”

“But… they are your songs.”

“So?” Tsubasa grabbed both of Ellie’s hands and held them tightly. “When Kiria sang one of my songs I felt like I learned another side of her. I want to hear you sing my songs and learn more about you too.”

Ellie gasped. Then grinning, she confidently answered, “Okay! I’ll show you how a future Hollywood star does things!”

Tsubasa smiled. She would look forward to that.


	10. shadow (Kiria/Tsubasa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post canon, in the scenario that Tsubasa becomes much more of a cover girl than Kiria (which seems likely given the story arc/endings)

Kiria sighed as she put down the magazine. Tsubasa was front and center on the cover while Kiria and everyone else were cut off. Although Tsubasa had been stunning in that dress, Kiria had been wearing something similar, had been praised by the staff for the shoot, and yet… Kiria wasn’t a narcissist and she was truly happy for Tsubasa but at the same time…

“Let me see…” Tsubasa picked up the magazine and searched all over the cover. A moment later she gasped. “No way! How dare they cut you off! I’m gonna give them a call and…”

Kiria grabbed onto Tsubasa’s sleeve. “It’s alright.”

“No, it’s not. No one treats my Kiria with disrespect,” Tsubasa huffed.

Kiria could only watch as Tsubasa took out her phone and vigorously typed messages to Itsuki and Maiko. Once that was over Kiria was finally able to pull Tsubasa into her arms. “I care more about my singing than my photos.”

“But…” Tsubasa protested, but Kiria just ran her hands up and down Tsubasa’s arms gently, silently urging Tsubasa to calm down. Soon Tsubasa was leaning back comfortably in Kiria’s embrace, head resting on Kiria’s shoulder. “You’re right. If they ever disrespect your voice…”

Kiria chuckled. She supposed she was stupid for worrying about the small things. Because every time Kiria thought Tsubasa was pulling away from her, leaving her behind in the shadows, Tsubasa thrust out a helping hand. Tsubasa pulled her out of her worries and doubts and into the light, into their shared spotlight. Of course Kiria would continue to work to become the best she could be, but with Tsubasa by her side…

“Thanks, Tsubasa.”

And if the time ever came again that Tsubasa needed Kiria to pull her out of the shadows, Kiria would be there 100%.


	11. festive (Ellie/Tsubasa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post-canon, established relationship ellie/tsubasa where they live together

To get into the spirit of Valentine’s Day (or maybe just an idea Maiko came up with while drunk), it was decided that they would decorate the Fortuna Office with red and pink hearts and streamers and whatever else would make it appropriately festive for Valentine’s Day. Of course with everyone also busy with work, the office was only half decorated, so in her free time today Tsubasa decided to finish the job.

It was in the middle of hanging another streamer when Tsubasa felt a tap to her shoulder and yelped, nearly toppling over. “Ellie!” she exclaimed, turning around to scold the culprit.

“Sorry! Anyway, need some help? I already picked up the ingredients for chocolate making.”

“Chocolate making?” Touma asked. He was standing behind Ellie with a roll of pink streamers. “Will I finally get some homemade chocolates?”

Ellie scoffed. “No way! It’s only for my one and only Tsubasa.” She wrapped her arms around Tsubasa’s waist, hugging Tsubasa from behind.

Tsubasa put her hands lightly on top of Ellie’s. “Sorry Touma.” Tsubasa was weak for chocolate.

Touma sighed. “Damn. Well at least get me some chocolate that tastes good. Last year’s was…”

“Those were healthy chocolates!” Ellie protested. “I was just looking out for your health.”

Touma laughed. “I should be allowed a few non-healthy things, right?”

Ellie snorted. “Not at your level.”

“What do you mean by that?” Touma asked heatedly, tensing up.

“Ellie, Touma, please…” Tsubasa pleaded as Ellie and Touma continued to glare at each other. “Let’s just finish decorating?” she said with the sweetest voice and the biggest puppy eyes she could muster.

Touma dropped back out of his “fighting pose” and Ellie’s grip on Tsubasa’s waist relaxed. “Of course, dear,” Ellie said, giving Tsubasa a brief kiss on the cheek before snatching the pink streamers from Touma. “Let’s go!”

Tsubasa was too late to stop Touma and Ellie from fighting over the streamers, but in the end they decorated the place and pleased Maiko. Now Ellie and Tsubasa could go home and make chocolates together… Tsubasa definitely was looking forward to this.


	12. twilight (Kiria/Tsubasa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place far in the future, though maybe not far enough...? with established Kiria/Tsubasa

Kiria felt a mixture of many emotions as she pulled on her stockings: relief, sadness, confusion. It wasn’t exactly how she wanted her twilight years as an idol to have gone, but her body had begun to give out. She had given 15 years of her whole body and soul to the business and she had paid the price. It was all worth it; she didn’t regret a moment, especially none of the many memories she made at Fortuna with all her friends and with Tsubasa…

Speaking of Tsubasa, she was almost a required part of Kiria’s set list. Kiria and Tsubasa had done many duets over the years, each one wonderful and distinct. She was basically the second headliner of Kiria’s retirement concert. Kiria looked over and saw that Tsubasa’s hands were shaking as she touched up her make up. Kiria walked over snatched the brush out of Tsubasa’s hands, finishing up Tsubasa’s face makeup as Tsubasa whimpered.

“Tsubasa?” Kiria asked, worried about Tsubasa’s sad expression.

“I’m not sure I’m ready for this…” Tsubasa wailed. “The last time I perform with you on stage…”

Kiria took Tsubasa in her arms. “Well it’s only the last time I’m the headliner of the concert. You can always have me sing with you at one of your own concerts.”

“Kiria…” Tsubasa turned around and nuzzled Kiria’s chest. Kiria patted Tsubasa’s back lightly.

Behind them, Maiko sighed. “Tsubasa, you know you should let Kiria rest and Kiria, you know you should indulge Tsubasa a little less. You’re making us all feel tired.”

Tsubasa sniffled. “I know, but…”

“You don’t want to make Kiria feel down about her concert, do you?” Maiko added.

“No…” Tsubasa finally pulled away, dabbing at her eyes with a cloth to remove the hint of tears. “I’m sorry, Kiria.”

Kiria laughed. “That’s okay. I expected this of you.”

“Kiria!” Tsubasa exclaimed with a pout.

“But let’s go out there with a smile, alright?” Kiria said gently. “Smile for me, Tsubasa.”

Tsubasa nodded. “Yes, of course!”

Hand in hand, large smiles on their faces, Kiria and Tsubasa exited the dressing room and entered the stage. Kiria’s concert would start with “Give me!!” and go through many top hits, many songs she belted from stages all over Japan and the world, but with Tsubasa either by her side or cheering from the sidelines, Kiria would give this one last idol concert everything she had. If the tears came, she would have Tsubasa there standing by her side, helping her thank everyone. Although it may be the end of one chapter of Kiria’s life, maybe one day she would be back. But if not, she would always remember tonight as something special.


	13. legend (Kiria/Tsubasa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> references post-canon ending for Tsubasa

It’s funny that Tsubasa achieved a status of legendary idol. Well, not that she doesn’t deserve all her accolades; she worked incredibly hard and produces incredible work. But behind the scenes Kiria and the others see a very different Tsubasa, different from the “legend” the media portrays her as on magazine and CD covers, on posters and television commercials. The Tsubasa that Kiria holds close to her heart, is the Tsubasa who wakes up with her hair sticking out in a million directions, her glasses askew, her pink cat-themed pajamas ruffled, greeting Kiria with a yawn and a clumsy hug.

Sure, Tsubasa could still evoke the “cute, perky girl next door” image in her mid-twenties, but Kiria preferred the “cute, clumsy, nonsensical cat whisperer”, a legendary combination of cute traits with 100% success against Kiria. Though if Kiria ever told Tsubasa this, she would never hear the end of it…


	14. refuge (Ellie/Tsubasa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post-canon drabble. Happy Valentine's Day!

These long flights from LA to Tokyo were always killer on Ellie’s complexion but she would continue to do them, over and over again. Despite having traveled all around the world, having friends all around the world, making it big in Hollywood… There was only one place that was home. There was only one place where Eleonora Yumizuru could just be Ellie.

That place was here, in Tokyo, in a tiny cramped apartment but nonetheless her refuge, because it was their home.

“Welcome home, Ellie!”

Yes, these long flights were always worth it, because being in Tsubasa’s arms was home.


	15. bloom (Kiria/Tsubasa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> during canon, a conversation between Caeda and Tharja

Seeing that Tharja was cackling quietly from her usual spot in the back of the bloom palace, Caeda approached her fellow Mirage with apprehension. She seemed to have been in a very good mood ever since the masters had visited Tiki earlier, and Caeda never knew if this was a too good mood, meaning Tharja was about to plot something dangerous, or just Tharja truly being happily amused.

“Hehehe didn’t think love would bloom between them after all,” Tharja murmured once Caeda was in audible range.

“Love?” Caeda felt alarm bells going off. This could be dangerous. “Tharja, don’t be such a busy-body.”

Tharja laughed. “As if you weren’t interested. After all it involves your master.”

“Tsubasa? What are you talking about?” Sure Caeda was privy to a lot of Tsubasa’s inner thoughts, including all her worries and doubts, and of course she knew Tsubasa had feelings of love but if Tharja was interested… “Between Tsubasa and Itsuki?”

“Oh ho ho, not them,” Tharja replied. “Underneath the surface, another love is blooming between our masters.”

“Tsubasa and Kiria?” Caeda knew that Tsubasa was a huge fan of Kiria even before they met, and she had sensed how happy Tsubasa every time she got closer to Kiria… And that one time they held hands… “Oh.”

“So what should we do about it? Trap them in an idolasphere together? Cause an injury so that one of them has to confess her feelings to the other?”

“Tharja…” Caeda shook her head. “We shouldn’t interfere.” She couldn’t let Tharja cause unnecessary disasters.

“True. It’s more fun to watch them be awkward. Hehehe…”

Caeda sighed and walked away. Hopefully she saved her master from something bad, but to think her and Kiria… Well, as long as Tsubasa was happy, Caeda would support Tsubasa’s feelings 100%.


	16. sunset (Ellie/Tsubasa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some point in the future? established relationship Ellie/Tsubasa

Tsubasa knew that Ellie’s hair had been dyed green for the drama they were filming but it was times like this, when the sun started setting and the rays hit Ellie’s hair just right, that Tsubasa missed the way Ellie’s normal hair would glimmer golden in the setting rays. Maybe it was because they had spent so many afternoons together shopping or eating sweets (mostly Tsubasa eating them and Ellie watching) or just walking around the city, enjoying each other’s presence, that Tsubasa always thought of how Ellie’s hair looked at sunset, because it was that time where Tsubasa knew she had taken up too much of Ellie’s time but yet, but yet...

“Tsubasa?” Tsubasa blinked as Ellie turned around and tapped Tsubasa on the nose. “What are you spacing out for? Everyone else is ready to head out for dinner and you haven’t even changed out of your costume.”

“Huh? Ellie?” Tsubasa blushed. “I… I was just…”

Ellie laughed. “Admiring my good looks? You get to see them all the time, idiot.” Ellie took Tsubasa’s hand and dragged her towards the dressing room. “Now come on! They say it’s not good for your figure if you eat dinner too late.”

“Y-yes Ellie!” Tsubasa followed Ellie obediently and quickly changed. Now that she thought about it more, it was always sunset when Ellie would extend their date and say “Hey, do you want to get dinner together?” Maybe that’s why Tsubasa always looked at Ellie at this time of day…


	17. wander (pre-Kiria/Tsubasa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place probably post-canon, but pre-relationship Kiria/Tsubasa.

“I didn’t expect to find you up here.”

Tsubasa, who had been looking down at the street from the rooftop with earbuds in, turned around and flailed. “Eek! Kiria? Why are you here?” She quickly stopped the music playing and stashed her phone away.

Kiria smiled gently as she crossed the distance between them, joining Tsubasa at the railing. Tsubasa’s heartbeat quickened at Kiria’s closeness; she could smell a little of Kiria’s perfume. “I could ask you the same. Practice is about to restart in a few minutes.”

“Oh! Sorry…” Tsubasa apologized. “I was just listening to your old song ‘Labyrinth’ and I just wandered off without realizing it.”

“Hmm…” A pensive look took over Kiria’s face. Was this a good or a bad thing? Tsubasa couldn’t stand this uncertainty and decided to explain herself, albeit awkwardly.

“It just… It just fits my mood right now,” Tsubasa said, fidgeting as she spoke.

Kiria frowned. “How so?”

“I…” Tsubasa blushed and looked away. Well, so much for not making things sound bad. “I… my feelings… I’m just confused. Between you and Itsuki…”

“Me and Itsuki?” Kiria chuckled. “I don’t have anything going on with Itsuki or anyone.”

“That’s…” Tsubasa met Kiria’s gaze hesitantly. She was seeing full honesty from Kiria, like always. It was one of the many things that Tsubasa liked about the Kiria she knew as a coworker and friend. “That’s a relief, really.”

“Tsubasa?” Apparently that was not the response Kiria was expecting.

“Well, it’s okay to like someone if they are single, right?” Once those words left Tsubasa’s mouth she covered it in horror. Stupid Tsubasa, letting her mouth run off on its own! “Oh, what am I saying…” She was happy that Kiria was single, but it didn’t mean…

“Tsubasa…” Kiria smiled and placed a hand on Tsubasa’s shoulder. “It’s okay. Take the time you need. For now let’s just head back to practice.”

“Y-yes, Kiria!” Tsubasa scampered off, causing Kiria to laugh again.

Maybe later Tsubasa would be happy about this conversation with Kiria, but now she was embarrassed enough and relieved to shelve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiria, later that day, hands on her face, freaking out about the conversation they just had as well.


	18. beauty (Ellie/Tsubasa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired somewhat by what conversation supposedly happened in the hot springs DLC of the Japanese WiiU version, but modified for shipping purposes :)

Ellie relaxed in the bathtub, hoping to wash away today’s stress and worries. It had been an incredibly long day of filming that had included multiple action scenes where Ellie, the star of the movie, appeared just in the nick of time to save various other characters with a flashy shot from her trusty bow. Tsubasa happened to be playing the part of one of these victims needing saving, and the way that she had clung to Ellie after being saved was still causing Ellie’s skin to heat up, even now in the bathtub hours later.

It shouldn’t have been so embarrassing to reflect on except the fact that it reminded Ellie of another time, before she and Tsubasa began dating, when the whole group at Fortuna had gone to the hot springs and while in the outdoor bath, Tsubasa had been spooked by a sound and ended up launching herself on to Ellie. In the heat of the moment Tsubasa had stammered something unintelligible and in Ellie’s attempts to understand her they just ended up exchanging compliments. Tsubasa noted how soft and perfect Ellie’s skin was and Ellie noted just how nice Tsubasa’s breasts were. What else could Ellie think about, when they had been pressed up against…

Ellie sighed, sinking deeper into the water. It had been nice, though. Usually when people said things about Ellie’s looks, it was about her mixed-race heritage making her “beautiful” or even “exotic”. However, hearing nice words from Tsubasa, who herself was a beauty, just felt more genuine. There was no agenda, no money to be made, just honest words from the heart. Tsubasa’s words had warmed Ellie’s heart and made Ellie feel truly beautiful.

Then Maiko ruined the moment by yelling for them to just kiss already. Ellie could still recall the embarrassment of that moment clearly, knowing that even the guys had heard Maiko. At least she and Tsubasa got together. If they hadn’t, Touma would have been so annoying about it…

Ellie forced herself out of the bath. If she stayed in the water too long, her skin would start to prune. Now she just needed to find her towel to pat herself dry, change into pajamas, and wait for Tsubasa to get home. If she made sure her skin was glowing in time for Tsubasa’s arrival, well… It didn’t hurt to receive more compliments on her skin, right?


	19. blush (Tsubasa->Kiria)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> figured it was safer to write it as Tsubasa->Kiria since Kiria's feelings towards Tsubasa are ambiguous here

Tsubasa knew she was greedy when it came to anything related to Kiria but maybe she had bought into the “cool” Kiria image too much, because she was absolutely floored when she saw Kiria blush up close. It was so incredibly cute and precious! If only Tsubasa knew it was coming, she would have taken her phone out and snapped it so she could have preserved it forever. Then every time she opened her phone she could see Kiria’s blushing face on her lock screen.

“Or you could get her to blush again.”

Huh? While Kiria and Itsuki had continued conversing, Tharja had appeared by Tsubasa’s side with a devious smile. Wait, was Tharja up to something bad? Tsubasa supposed Tharja was the troll type, but maybe it would be okay to work with Tharja for this one thing?

“What should I do?” she asked quietly, hoping only Tharja would hear her.

“Surprise her with a compliment about something she’s normally not complimented for,” Tharja suggested.

“Like…?”

“Go on.”

Tsubasa had hoped for a better answer from Tharja but she found that Itsuki and Kiria had stopped talking. They were looking at Tsubasa and Tharja with questioning gazes. Well, there was nothing like saying something in a panic, right? Before she knew it, words stumbled out of her mouth. “K-K-Kiria! You’re so cute please blush!”

There was confused silence as everyone including Tsubasa tried to figure out what Tsubasa meant to say. Then simultaneously both Kiria and Tsubasa blushed crimson. Unfortunately Tsubasa spent too much time being embarrassed to remember to take a photo.

“Hehe thank you Tsubasa,” Tharja whispered, disappearing before Tsubasa could reply. Later Tsubasa would find a photo on her phone, courtesy of Tharja. The fact Tharja broke into her phone was… whatever, the photo was perfect.


	20. letter (Ellie->Tsubasa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> possibly requited Ellie->Tsubasa

Ellie wasn’t the jealous type, or she thought she wasn’t the jealous type, but when she entered the Fortuna Entertainment office to find Ayaha and Itsuki helping Tsubasa sort through her fan letters, a burning feeling kindled in her chest. The volume of letters was one thing but hearing Ayaha laugh at all the hearts that Tsubasa was breaking and Tsubasa blushing about it was another. It caused the small burning in Ellie’s chest to erupt into a full-blown fire. 

“It’s not fair that someone else can write Tsubasa a love letter when I can’t!” Ellie exclaimed as she plopped ungracefully down on the edge of the couch, the only spot not covered in letters. She was surprised when everyone paused in their motions and stared at her. The silence was unnerving. “What? Did I say something weird?”

Itsuki coughed. “We didn’t know you felt that way towards Tsuba,” he replied.

 _Felt that way towards…_ “Oh.” Ellie blushed. She had to say _that_ out loud. “W-well, idols aren’t allowed to have relationships publicly! It doesn’t look professional.” The “no romantic relationships” was one of the downsides of entering the idol business, so of course she thought about this a lot, especially recently as certain feelings in her heart towards Tsubasa...

“But if the relationship wasn’t public, you would be okay with it?” Itsuki asked.

“I…” Ellie looked over at Tsubasa who still seemed frozen in shock from Ellie’s earlier words. “It doesn’t matter,” she said dismissively. She had already embarrassed herself enough; couldn’t everyone just forget this ever happened?

“I think Tsubasa would be overjoyed if she received a letter from Ellie,” Ayaha said, patting Tsubasa on the shoulder. “Right Tsubasa?”

“Y-yes! Please light me a wove wetter.”

“A what?” Ellie laughed. _Oh Tsubasa, never change those cute clumsy ways._ “Well then, I’ll show you how it’s done. I’ll make it Hollywood worthy! Then you can throw all the other ones away.”

Tsubasa blushed again, and although Ayaha didn’t let Tsubasa throw those letters away, Ellie was glad that the thought made Tsubasa happy, even if just a little bit.


	21. trust (Ellie/Tsubasa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post-canon with some heavy Ellie/Tsubasa headcanons here

“Are you sure she’ll like it?”

Ellie had spent all morning fixing her outfit and rehearsing her rendition of Tsubasa’s song and dance in front of Touma of all people, who was surprisingly nice to Ellie and not a smug asshole. All of this: the clothes, the song, the dance… Everything had been born off an offhand joking comment Touma had made one day while they were all in the office speculating about Ellie and Tsubasa switching clothes. Ellie thought Tsubasa might look good in some of the dress styles that Ellie preferred, but to see Tsubasa blushing so much over the idea of Ellie wearing her clothes, especially her performance clothes… It had taken a little time to make an outfit like Tsubasa’s carnage form but once that was complete the plan was a go. The date of Tsubasa’s anniversary with Fortuna was picked and Ellie’s performance was going to be a main part of the celebration the office was going to hold.

“Hey! If you don’t trust me, trust Itsuki. He knows Tsubasa better than anyone.”

Itsuki, who had just entered the studio with refreshments, smiled brightly at Ellie. “Tsubasa will love it,” he stated confidently. “She always enjoys when you or Kiria sing her songs.”

“But…” This cosplay was a little bit much? It didn’t help that Ellie didn’t have quite the physical assets that Tsubasa had…

“You’ll be fine,” Itsuki said, smiling reassuringly. “Tsubasa might not be though.”

“Wait…” But there was no time to ask more questions. Apparently Tsubasa’s recording session earlier had finished early and the three of them needed to hustle to the office to make sure Ellie was ready in time for Tsubasa’s arrival. The stress of rushing back didn’t help Ellie’s nerves. They made it to the office just before Ayaha arrived with Tsubasa, who was blindfolded and antsy. It gave Ellie a chance to freshen up before everyone went to the Bloom Palace for the celebration to start.

Barry started the recording and Tsubasa whirled around in confusion, but Ayaha kept the blindfold on. Everyone gave Ellie a thumbs up to start. When she started singing, Tsubasa gasped, which happened again when Ayaha pulled off the blindfold and Tsubasa got to see what Ellie was doing as well. Ellie did her best not to pay too much attention to Tsubasa although she was a little concerned when Ayaha had to start shaking her. When Itsuki had said Tsubasa might not be okay…

Finishing her song and dance to applause, Ellie walked towards Tsubasa to check on her, only to make it about 3 steps before Ellie found Tsubasa had launched herself out of her seat.

“Tsubasa?” Ellie squeaked.

“ELLIE YOU WERE AMAZING PLEASE DO THAT AGAIN!” Tsubasa yelled. Ellie reflexively stepped backwards due to the sheer volume of Tsubasa’s voice.

“I think everyone in Tokyo heard her,” Touma stage whispered to Itsuki. Ellie glared at him before turning to Tsubasa.

“Um, yeah, sure, I guess,” Ellie replied as Tsubasa approached her. “Happy anniversary with Fortuna.”

“Oh!” Tsubasa blushed. “That’s why… Oh this was so cool! And you look so good in those clothes too. Better than I could imagine…”

“What were you imagining, Tsubasa?” Maiko teased as she came by to congratulate Ellie on her performance and Tsubasa on her anniversary. “Something good?”

Tsubasa only blushed harder. Everyone laughed, and then Mamori had something she wanted to sing, so everyone got back to sitting down. If that meant Ellie was squished next to Tsubasa with Tsubasa’s hand on her arm, then Ellie would enjoy that, albeit with a permanent blush.


	22. luck (Tsubasa->Kiria)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsubasa thinks it's unrequited

Every morning when Kiria’s voice as her alarm greeted her, Tsubasa blessed her luck. Every afternoon when she stepped into the Fortuna Entertainment office and saw Kiria sitting on the couch, Tsubasa blessed her luck. Every evening when she relaxed in the bath with the smell of Kiria’s endorsed bath solution, Tsubasa blessed her luck. She must be one of the luckiest people in the world because every day she had Kiria in her life. There really wasn’t much more Tsubasa could ask for, except for Kiria to feel the same, but that would be pushing her luck too much.


	23. time (Ellie/Tsubasa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post-canon, established relationship but Ellie is off to Hollywood soon

There was only a little time left before Ellie left for Hollywood, which meant of course Tsubasa had barely spent any time with Ellie. With both of them rising in the ranks of stardom it wasn’t a surprise, but it was hard for Tsubasa not to be frustrated with the fact that in less than 24 hours, Ellie would be on a plane to LA and Tsubasa would only have limited video chat and text messages to see and hear from Ellie. Why did the first romantic relationship Tsubasa entered have to be so complicated?

“It’s because Ellie’s special, right?”

Tsubasa nearly fell out off of her bed at the sound of Ayaha’s voice. “Sis! What are you doing here?”

“I’m taking you outside so you stop being mopey,” Ayaha replied. “Come on, Tsubasa,” she said as she tugged on Tsubasa’s arm.

“But what if Ellie…” Tsubasa had been hiding in her room glued to her phone for any messages that might come from Ellie. Tsubasa knew that Ellie was packing and that her room was a mess because her younger brothers were bothering her (Ellie had sent a photo some 3 hours ago with her brothers in the background) so Tsubasa probably shouldn’t expect any more messages any time soon but still she didn’t want to miss anything. If Ellie needed her to come over to Saitama then Tsubasa was only a short train ride away, no matter how late it might be, Tsubasa would come…

“If Ellie calls you, you can leave from where we are going just as easily,” Ayaha responded. “Though it won’t be necessary.”

“What do you mean?” Tsubasa asked as she followed Ayaha out of the room. Why wouldn’t it be necessary if…

“Come on, let’s go visit Ellie!” Mamori said, tugging on to Tsubasa’s other arm. Upon entering the van Tsubasa saw the whole Fortuna Entertainment crew seated inside holding onto various small items.

“Ah! I don’t have a present…” Tsubasa realized as Ayaha helped secure her seatbelt.

“Don’t worry, you’re the best present,” Maiko teased with a wink. “Now let’s go!”

******

Ellie had vaguely heard a doorbell ring but didn’t pay it much attention, sighing as her younger brothers scurried off. It wasn’t like they hadn’t gone overseas before, so what was the big deal? Maybe they needed to annoy her as much as possible before they couldn’t annoy her while she was in America.

“Ellie! Ellie!”

“What now,” she grumbled as her brothers returned screaming her name. “I really do need to pack.” She turned around, preparing to unleash a glare when she found Tsubasa standing at her doorway instead. “Tsubasa?”

“Ellie!” Tsubasa stumbled into the room, causing Ellie to quickly stand up and catch her girlfriend before she face-planted. “I…”

“You guys all came, huh,” Ellie said as she patted Tsubasa’s back gently. “I didn’t want to make a big deal out of things but thanks.” She stepped back only to grab Tsubasa’s hand. “I guess I should thank them all too.”

“I…” Tsubasa tugged on their joined hands before Ellie could step out of her room. “I didn’t buy a present but I thought…” She let go of Ellie’s hand only to pull a handkerchief out of her pocket. “You can have this?”

“Are you sure?” Ellie had seen Tsubasa use it all the time recently; she vaguely recalled it was a gift from her sister.

“So like…” Tsubasa began, blushing, “the times you think of me…”

Ellie blushed too. “Then I should do the same!” Ellie dug through her suitcase to find a small towel from her mother that she had planned to bring along to America, but… “For you, so when you think of me…”

They stood in front of each other awkwardly for a moment, holding each other’s gifts. Then Tsubasa began to cry. “Ellie, I’m going to miss you so much!”

“Don’t cry, silly,” Ellie said as she took Tsubasa’s handkerchief and dabbed Tsubasa’s tears with it. “I won’t be gone for that long.”

“Ellie…” Tsubasa sniffled as she moved to hug Ellie. They held each other again, Ellie appreciating Tsubasa’s warmth, when an obnoxious voice broke the mood.

“You guys done in there?” Touma shouted. “We’re waiting here ready to party!”

“Well, I guess we can’t keep them waiting any longer,” Ellie said with a smile as she pocketed Tsubasa’s handkerchief. “Though Touma doesn’t have to be so rude about it.”

Tsubasa giggled as they left Ellie’s room. It ended up being a rowdy time because Ellie’s brothers and Touma acted like brats, but Ellie didn’t mind when she had Tsubasa at her side. Later that night Ellie made sure to pack all the gifts except the handkerchief safely into her suitcase. Instead the handkerchief would stay by Ellie, just like Tsubasa one day...


	24. secret (Kiria/Tsubasa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post-canon established relationship

There was a secret to calming Tsubasa down before a concert that no one knew except Kiria. Which was fine, since no one else could do it except Kiria.

After all who else was backstage with Tsubasa before their concerts? Who else got close enough to see Tsubasa shaking, to touch Tsubasa’s arm gently, to embrace her, to _kiss_ her?

Well, the first time Kiria kissed Tsubasa like this backstage before a concert wasn’t planned at all. Kiria had brought Tsubasa into her embrace to help calm Tsubasa down and was aiming to kiss the top of Tsubasa’s head, but Tsubasa had tilted her head up to say something directly to Kiria and Kiria just… She saw those trembling lips and just wanted to kiss them better. When Kiria’s lips touched hers, Tsubasa’s eyes flew open but the steady sweet pressure that conveyed Kiria’s intent made Tsubasa close her eyes and relax.

When they broke the kiss for air Tsubasa gulped for air, but her shaking had stopped. Maybe it was the confidence that Kiria had conveyed, or the fact that all Tsubasa was thinking about was Kiria’s soft lips… “You’re less nervous now, right?” Kiria said, smiling.

“Yes!” Tsubasa replied. “I’m feeling great!”

After that kiss Tsubasa had performed as if she was floating, high on happiness and love. So obviously they had to do it again before the next performance. Eventually it became their ritual, which Kiria hoped would continue forever, because it meant more kisses with Tsubasa.


	25. flame (Ellie/Tsubasa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't exactly know what to do with this, sorry!

Watching Ellie in action always made the flame in Tsubasa’s heart burn a little hotter. Ellie was magnificent both in movements and in expression. When she got ready to shoot an arrow at an enemy, Ellie’s eyes burned with such energy that Tsubasa was captivated. Tsubasa would probably be burned if that look was ever turned on her, but she was curious…

So when Ellie’s action movie finally premiered, Tsubasa went and saw it right away. Of course she was out there supporting her girlfriend, but there was more to it. Because for a moment, she could imagine Ellie was…


	26. faith (Ellie/Tsubasa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post-canon, a little bittersweet?

The easiest thing Tsubasa could do was have faith in Ellie’s success. She knew from their time together just how amazing and hard-working Ellie was. Ellie wasn’t reaching for the stars; she was making her trek there. Ellie’s unwavering faith in herself and her goals had also infected Tsubasa somewhat once they started dating. Sure Tsubasa would never have quite the confidence that Ellie could project, but knowing that Ellie felt the same confidence in Tsubasa that she had in herself was reassuring.

That’s why the hardest thing for Tsubasa to do was actually let Ellie go. She knew she had to see Ellie off to the airport with a smile, but knowing that she wouldn’t be able to see Ellie clearly, hear Ellie clearly, smell Ellie’s perfume, touch Ellie, hug or kiss Ellie for months… It was going to be lonely.

Tsubasa would persevere though, because she had faith not only that Ellie would become a Hollywood star, but that Ellie would come back to Tsubasa, and that they would make a happily ever after ending for themselves, no matter what obstacles might come up. Right now they had things that mattered more than being together, but one day…


	27. river (Kiria/Tsubasa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post-canon, far future, established relationship <3 it's wedding time!

Professional artists under Ayaha’s direction had spent hours fixing Tsubasa’s hair and make up to make her look the prettiest she had ever been in her life, and the image was all ruined as soon as Tsubasa entered the hall and saw Kiria waiting for her at the end of the aisle. 

Not that anyone in attendance was surprised that Tsubasa started crying, but the happy tears just wouldn’t stop. It was rather embarrassing to be photographed and recorded with two rivers of tears down her face the entire ceremony, thankfully not ruining her makeup (they had prepared for this) but her composure. Even so Kiria still took her hand, still pledged to marry such a crying mess, still kissed her sweetly... 

“I’m sorry! I’m just so happy!” Tsubasa cried over and over again as Kiria squeezed her hand tenderly. Kiria had cried a little too, unable to maintain her cool face as she too felt the emotions of the moment. They had waited a long time for this day; between idol duties and expectations they knew it would be a long time, but for the day to finally come... 

“Me too, Tsubasa,” Kiria murmured, kissing Tsubasa’s ear. “My wife.” 

“Your wife!” Tsubasa replied happily. She couldn’t help herself and pulled Kiria in for a passionate kiss. Disregarding the people around them, Kiria pulled Tsubasa in deeper, extending the moment. They had all the time now. Tonight they began their new journey and they would travel this river together forever.


	28. spark (Ellie/Tsubasa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also alternatively a "first kiss" prompt

The first time Ellie saw Tsubasa, she didn’t understand the spark that ignited just from seeing the bright smile a fledgling with some talent. Finding out that Oribe Tsubasa was the newest idol at Fortuna Entertainment… Maybe Ellie was looking forward to being mentor, friend, and rival to this newbie? Yes, it would be strange to be anything else.

Except every time Ellie looked over at Tsubasa and saw Tsubasa smile at her, Ellie felt her heartbeat jump, her fingers twitch. She itched to do something, but for a while she didn’t understand what was happening, why this was happening. She was spending more and more time with Tsubasa, watching her smile and laugh and shout in surprised glee and still wanting to touch…

Their hands accidentally brushed. A spark. They held hands while exploring Shibuya. Ellie’s fingers tingled. They hugged after a concert. Ellie’s body trembled. When Tsubasa leaned in, one day after they finished watching a movie, for a kiss… Was it really a surprise that their first kiss sent sparks from Ellie’s lips to her entire body?

Ellie finally understood. She and Tsubasa were charges, and that’s why when they came together, there would always be sparks.


	29. soar (Kiria/Tsubasa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last prompt of the challenge! This takes place sometime mid-game, pre-relationship.
> 
> FYI they are in their early game normal clothes for this.

Kiria hadn’t imagined what it would feel like to soar in the sky until she saw Tsubasa on a Pegasus. Soaring like that looked dangerous but exciting, like an amusement park ride. So when Tsubasa invited her to share a ride on her Pegasus, Kiria hesitated. She preferred being on the ground, but also could Caeda carry them both?

“You’re light so it won’t be a problem,” Tsubasa insisted. “Lighter than me anyway…”

“Tsubasa…” Kiria was naturally thin, but even she knew about the pressure for idols like them to be very thin. She hoped Tsubasa wasn’t worried about that. “You’re perfect the way you are.”

Tsubasa blushed. “Th-thanks, K-Kiria!” she stuttered before adding some incoherent mumbling. After a moment Kiria blushed too. Kiria hadn’t meant to _that_ …

“Kiria wishes she was as full as Tsubasa.” Tharja’s teasing words caused Kiria to blush even harder.

“I-I… Anyway, let’s ride?” Kiria approached Caeda, who had transformed into a Pegasus, managing to compose herself before she looked back at Tsubasa, who was still blushing in place.

“Oh, yes!” Tsubasa chirped, seemingly confused but happy to proceed. “You should get on first. Just swing your leg over and…” It was a bit awkward but Kiria did manage to settle on top of Caeda without flashing her crotch, though with Tsubasa watching her so intently it was a bit nerve-wracking. “Okay, then I…”

“You should get in front of her,” Caeda said. That made sense, since Kiria was taller. Kiria scooted back a little just in case, but she still wasn’t prepared for how quickly and deftly Tsubasa got on in front of her. Of course Tsubasa could mount Caeda with ease, but suddenly Tsubasa’s back was just centimeters from Kiria’s chest and…

“Are you ready Kiria?” Tsubasa asked. “You need to grab on to my w-wai…”

Kiria too realized she had to close the distance and put her hands on Tsubasa’s waist. She hadn’t been this physically close to Tsubasa before and it was only now that Kiria was noticing Tsubasa’s warmth and sweet smell. And by touching Tsubasa…

“You better grab on tight or you’ll fall,” Tharja whispered before flying off in laughter. Kiria took a deep breath. It would be fine as soon as they were up in the air, right?

A few moments later Caeda did indeed take off for the skies. After the initial jolt, flying felt smooth, pleasant, and safe. Although it was rather dark in this Idolasphere, it was still amazing to see large objects become specks. It didn’t hurt that Tsubasa’s presence in front of her was warm and comfortable… Kiria almost sighed out loud when they had to return to ground level.

“Did you enjoy it?” Tsubasa asked eagerly once Caeda landed. “I hope you did!”

“Yes, definitely,” Kiria replied. “Let’s do that again.”

“Of course!” Tsubasa beamed at Kiria and Kiria felt, for a moment, that she had suddenly been lifted back into the sky, back to when they were soaring in the Idolasphere sky. What was this feeling?

Kiria shook off the feeling then, figuring it was just adrenaline left over from the flight, but later she looked back to this moment fondly. It was the first time she had felt her heart soar because of love, and it wouldn’t be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> (2.28.20) I generally don't reply to non-user comments as I have no way of knowing if they reach the commenter, but I am happy to see that someone besides myself is enjoying these works! Thank you for reading :D


End file.
